


Tequila and Tongues

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Body Shots, Dry Humping, Explicit Language, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Oral Sex, Public indecency, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: You and Jared have some fun at a cast party… that leads to some fun in his hotel room.





	Tequila and Tongues

**_Warnings_ ** **: Where did this plot come from?? Drunk-ish!Jared. Body shots. Female on female body shots, but nothing explicit there. Some curse words thrown in. Oh, and smut. Don’t forget the smut. Dry humping. Public indecency. Oral (female receiving). Fingering. Squirting. Hair pulling. Rough-ish sex. Unprotected sex. So, yeah, smut. And then fluffy fluff :D**

**Bamby**

The con had been amazing. It was your first since starting your job on the legendary show, _Supernatural_. You’d been called in for a handful of episodes and ended up becoming a series regular. A hunter the brothers bump into from time to time. A hunter that catches the eye of a certain Moose. That certain direction of plot had landed up countless scenes with _the_ Jared Padalecki, which of course did nothing to ease the crush you harboured on the gentle giant.

Before you’d got the call and snagged the job you’d been a decent _Supernatural_ fan. You’d watched every season and indulged in some fanfictions- which is a secret you would take to your grave. Before you got the job you were a hard crushing Sam girl. Then you got the job and things got complicated.

Turns out you were a better actress than you’d first thought, because so far the only one who had caught you staring after Jared with heart eyes was Jensen. He- surprisingly- was pretty cool about it. He thought it was cute, but understood that you didn’t want to jeopardise your job, so he kept his mouth shut.

Now that the convention was over and you were technically off the clock, you and the rest of the gang had gathered in one of the hotel suites. At first it had been simple, a movie, snacks and a few beers… and then some offhanded comments turned into dares, and suddenly you wondered if you were all just a bunch of teenagers.

Music was thumping, people were dancing, the place was packed and you hadn’t been able to wipe the smile off your face for at least two hours now. A small gathering had turned into a full blown party.

“Hey, Y/N!” Jared grabbed you arm and turned you away from the people you’d been talking to. He shot them a quick apologetic look before he dragged you off, towards a bench. “You gotta try this.”

When the two of you stopped you found yourself standing in front of a table where one of the convention staff members was licking up salt from another chicks collar bone before she snatched the lime out of her mouth with her own teeth.

Your jaw dropped as you looked to Jared. “A body shot? You want me to try doing a body shot?”

“Yeah!” He nodded eagerly, his smile wide, eyes excited. You also noted the colour in his cheeks… he was well and truly on his way to drunk.

You laughed. “I’m not licking some chicks body just ‘cause some guys wanna see it, Jare.”

“Fine, then I’ll lick you.” He shrugged as if it was as simple as that.

“Wha-”

Before you could finish the single word, Jared had passed his beer over to someone else and then grabbed your shoulders. The girls cleared off the table, grinning lightly as they- along with a few other people- watched Jared lead you onto the table.

Of course, you could have fought. But his hands on your bare shoulders- thanks to the thin strapped dress you wore- blurred your thoughts. You actually ended up helping him get you onto the table and lay yourself down. It was his eyes, the borderline drunk determination and boyish excitement, you were powerless to it.

“Here.” He handed you a wedge of lime. “Put it in your mouth.”

You didn’t need him to tell you what to do, but you found yourself unable to bite back with a witty or sassy response. Those eyes had you under a spell, and there was nothing you could do about it.

“Uh, Jared…” Jensen came to stand with the others then, drink in hand. He looked his best friend over before his eyes caught yours. “You think this is a good idea?”

“It’s fine,” Jared assured him as he poured some salt on your clavicle. His eyes roamed up until they caught yours, seeing you tear your gaze from Jensen to see his smile that was almost a grin. “We good?”

All you could do was nod, trying to ignore the pounding of your heart.

That smile of his flipped into the grin as he grabbed a shot glass of tequila. You were transfixed, watching him as he brought the glass to his lips, he let the grin sit there a moment longer, his eyes trailing from yours and long your body, before he down the liquor.

Placing the glass on the table next to you, Jared leaned in towards the salt and ran his tongue along your hot skin. His lips sealed over the end of the line and sucked the last of it off you. You body pulsed against him, your thighs clenching and eyes rolling back as he let go of your skin with a pop.

Then his face was looming over yours, gaze dark as he paused for barely a second, taking in you state. Leaning in once more, he pulled the lime from your lips without touching you and then pulled back.

You didn’t move.

Breathing heavily, staring up at the ceiling, you tried to calm yourself as you felt your skin flush and head spin. The smell of him- along with the ingredients of the drink- lingered around you, and boy did he smell nice.

 _Fuck_ he smelt nice…

“My turn.”

Everyone cheered as you pushed off the table and grabbed at Jared. His face turned to surprise as you shoved him to the place you’d just occupied, but before long his grin returned. He didn’t fight, just like you. Instead he let you take control and push him down. Grabbing the bottom hem of Jared’s shirt, you pulled it up, exposing his hard and perfect stomach, and the peeking hip bones that lead into his jeans, beyond what your eyes could see.

A chuckle spilled form his lips, his head falling back as he got comfortable. Honestly, usually you’d feel a little unsure and insecure with eyes on you like they currently were. But in that moment you didn’t give a shit.

Besides, you knew that most of the people standing around weren’t really paying attention. Well, maybe Jensen was, but there rest were just looking for something entertaining to watch, while others were just chatting close by.

Grabbing the salt shaker, you looked him over before setting your eyes on those hip bones. Target locked, you poured a line of salt right along one side of the gorgeous ‘V’.

“Bite this,” you ordered as you pressed a wedge of lime to his mouth.

He did as you said, gripping the wedge between white teeth and grinning lips.

When you pulled away and moved back down to his hips he lifted his head to watch you, dark eyes tracking your every move. You leaned in closer, blowing gently against his stomach, causing him to jump a little.

Shaking your head, you clicked your tongue at him. “Stay still.”

Grin growing behind the lime, he nodded.

Trusting he would do as he was told, you let your eyes move over his body until they landed on the white line of salt you’d created. Pulling back, you grabbed a shot glass, downed the drink- ignoring its burn in your throat- and then leaned back in. You didn’t stop until you could lick along the salt and his skin.

You were purposefully slow, dragging your tongue over him, noting how the salt of his sweat was different from the salt itself. Your eyes closed, a moan stifling in your throat as you continued on. You didn’t stop, going an inch or two further than the line, taking full advantage of the opportunity to taste him, feel him, be this close to him.

Lips leaving his skin, you stayed close, just a breaths away from his skin as you moved up. You breathed in his smell, shivered at the warmth radiating off him, revelled in all the skin your eyes were blessed to witness. Then you were there, hovering over his mouth much like he’d hovered over yours before.

Eyes lingering on his lips, you then flicked them up to meet his, seeing almost nothing but black in his irises as he watched you. Grinning yourself, you leaned in once more to finish the game.

Suddenly Jared spat the lime out of his mouth, before you could react, and then sealed his lips over yours.

A chorus of cheers and gasps surrounding the two of you, but it was all drowned out as you melted into the feel of Jared kissing you. Of his mouth completely devouring yours in a kiss that was bruising and hungry, and taste both sweet and salty.

He leaned forward, pushing you back without letting your lips fall from his. He sat up, hand coming to cradle your face and hold you in place as the kiss continued. You moaned against him, but only the two of you could hear it over the music and people that were still gathered. Still, it was enough to push him over the edge.

Tearing his lips from yours, Jared’s eyes stared into yours deeply, showing all the desire he felt. “Wanna get out of here?”

“Fuck yes,” you breathed.

Grinning once more, Jared slipped off the table, grabbed you hand and headed for the exit. You manoeuvred through the crowd, slipped through the door, hurried down the hall and _just_ made it into an empty elevator before the doors could close.

As soon as you were moving, headed to the floor his room was on, he pushed you against the wall, pressing you between a hard place and an even _harder_ place.

Grounding against you, lips mouthing along your throat, Jared let his hand slip down along your dress until he found its end. Finger crept under and up, then. They followed your thigh, lighting a fire under your skin along the way. Out of instinct, your legs parted further for him, letting his thigh slip between them and against your clothed core. Jared’s fingers played with the hem of you panties at the junction where thigh met hip as you ground against his jeans.

“We shouldn’t be doing this in here,” you noted, words barely forming with how out of breath you were. “We could get caught.”

Jared chuckled against your skin. “All the more reason we should keep going.” His thigh pressed against you harder, grinding against you in a way that had your nerves singing.

You’d never imagine you’d be in a situation like this, wedged between Jared and an elevator wall, grinding yourself against his thigh as his lips sucked at your throat, leaving mark after mark.

The sound of a ding had you both pause. You barely pulled apart as you watched the doors open. Part of you was thankful that no one was standing on the other side… another part of you- a part that surprised you- was disappointed you were caught. The thought of someone spotting the two of you was actually quite thrilling.

Grabbing your hand again, Jared pulled his body away from yours and tugged you out into the hall. You followed, looking over your shoulder to see if anyone was around. Jared’s eagers steps took you to his room, his hand already reaching forward to slid the key card in to unlock the door.

Once the door was open the two of you hurried in, now a tangle of limbs and lips as you made your way through the room. Grasping at each other, kissing at whatever flesh you could reach, clothes were pulled away and dropped to the ground.

A strong hand rested on your shoulder and pushed. You fell back and bounced on the soft mattress of his bed, expecting Jared to follow you. But instead of crawling onto the bed to hover over you, your felt him settle between your thighs as he dropped to his knees.

“What are you-”

Lifting a finer to his lips, he cut you off, “Shh. I wanna taste you for real this time.” Leaning in, he pressed a kiss to you inner thigh.

Shifting, you tried to lean up on your elbows to watch you. “Jare-”

But once more, he cut you off with a shake of his head and a click of his tongue. Reached forward, he pushed on your shoulder until you were lying down again. “Stay still,” he ordered, repeating your earlier words.

Doing as he said, letting him take control, you stayed on your back and simply let yourself feel as he slowly dragged your panties down, pulling them off you at an agonising pace. His fingers trailed along your skin, adding to the already burning need and desire that was stirring inside you.

When his breath brushed against your core you flinched a little, but before you could move again a hand was pressed against your hip to hold you in place. Locked in place, Jared’s head between your thighs, you found yourself drowning in pleasure with the first swipe of his tongue along you lips.

He was methodical, paying close attention to the sounds you made to find how best to make you sing. And sing you did. Moaning and panting, your hands curled into fists, pulling at the sheets as Jared flicked and licked at your core and clit.

“Jared,” you whimpered. “Yes. Please. Jared. More. I need more.”

You could feel his lips pull into a grin against you before they locked around your clit. Sucking at the sensitive bud, he shifted slightly to make room before sliding two fingers into you.

With a gasp you managed to buck against his face and hand, despite his hold, as your eyes rolled back. The grip you had on the sheets was so tight you heard your knuckles crack.

Pressing his hand against you harder, Jared kept you in place as his fingers thrust. You tried to wriggle and writhe against him, tried to arch you back and grind against him. You tried to move, to add to the pleasure that was building and building, but you didn’t need to. Jared already had you on the edge, already had you right there, ready to burst in ecstasy.

Lips releasing your clit, he pulled away slightly and watched you as his fingers curled inside you. They hit that spot that so few people could find, and you responded, crying. You intended to beg for more but the sound you made were indistinguishable. They were a mangled sound of need and want, and Jared was drinking it all in.

A gentle flick of the tongue against your clit was all it took before you were gushing all over him.

Jared watched in awe, removing his hand from your hips so you could back like a wild bull gone mad. Pleasure took over, controlling your movements and the screams that came with your release.

“Fuck,” he breathed, unable to tear his eyes away from you.

Despite the onslaught of bliss raking through your viens, adrenaline had you pushing yourself forward and jumping on Jared. He barely had a second to catch you before you lips were pressed to his, teeth clashing and tongues dancing as you both kissed like your lives depended on it.

Still kneeling, somehow Jared managed to get himself up to his feet. Forgetting about the bed, he walked you both over to the dresser, keeping you pressed against him and in his arms. His lips distracted you, held your attention, kept you from caring about everything and anything else for the time being.

He set you on the dresser, slipping between your thighs. Pulling away from your lips, his nipped a trailed to your throat as his fingers wandered down your body until he could grab your hands and rest them on the hem of his underwear. Getting the hint, you worked on pushing them down, taking a peak and spotting the ‘SAXX’ logo as you did.

_Oh, boy…_

As soon as the underwear was low enough to fall themselves, Jared kicked them away, lined himself up, and pushed in.

You both groaned at the intrusion, your tight walls pulsing against his throbbing cock as he buried himself to the hilt. Stilling inside you, he rested his forehead on your shoulder as he tried to compose himself. No words were needed to understand, you were right there with him. Too much friction and this would be over in less than a heartbeat.

One breath. Two breaths. Three. Jared’s ridged body relaxed as he finally pulled himself together enough to actually move.

The first thrust was dragged out and snapped at the end. Your legs wrapped around him, nails digging into his shoulders as he pressed against every inch of you. He squeezed his eyes shut, clenched his jaw and ground his teeth, doing everything he could to hold back. But it was too much.

The alcohol coursing through both of you. The moment drowning all inhibitions. The fact you’d been holding your feelings back for so long. It was all so much, and you found yourself teetering on the edge of another orgasm, knowing it wold pull Jared into his own.

Still thrusting, he worked the pace up, matching his control with fever. The more he could hold himself back, the less he wanted to. With the danger of a premature ending fading Jared’s desire had him moving faster and harder. Hips slapping together, breaths mingling, hands and fingers grasping and pulling, you both got lost in the feel of each other and the lust pulsing between you like a combined heartbeat running on heat and hormones.

His hand snaked into your hair, fingers curling into fists and grasping the strands tightly. He puled your head back, tilting it to a point that hurt perfect. You clenched around him and he groaned, leaning in, breathing against your face as his thrusts got wilder and needier.

“Wanted his for so long,” he grunted, his free hand moving to grip at your hip with a strong hold that no doubt leaving bruises. “All those scenes with you. Being so close without having you.” He grunted, snapping his hips and watching as your mouth opened in a silent gasp. “So beautiful. So talented. So kind. No one else like you. Drives me mad.”

Thighs clenching around his hips, you pulled him in with a needy whimper. “Wanted you, too. Before I was on the show. Always wanted you.”

Lips quirking into a grin, his eyes roamed over you, locking onto the place where you were both connected. You would have thought it was impossible, but he managed to pick up the pace of his thrusts, pushing himself in and out of you with a force that had the dresser thumping against the wall behind it.

Falling silent, except for the involuntary sounds that came from both of you, all your concentration was on each other and your bodies. Pushing and pressing against the places that made you both hum with want and arch in need, you used each other like instruments of pleasure, chasing your releases.

Jared finished first, buried deep inside you, pumping load after load. The feel of him and sound of his pleasured moans had you tumbling into your second orgasm. You shuddered against him, walls pulsing, pulling his cock into you more and locking it in place as he continued to empty himself. Neither of you were worth much as you vibrated with your climax and tried to recover from the sudden loss of adrenaline.

You fell back until you could lean against the wall of the dresser, eyes drifting close. Jared followed, leaning forward and rested his head on your heaving chest as he tried to calm himself. The two of you stayed there, silent, as still as you could be, feeling your highs dull down to a blissful buzz.

When he managed to regain his composure, Jared slipped out of you, wrapped his arms around your waist, pulled you to his chest and lifted you from the dresser. You hang in his hold, resting against him like a lifeless doll as he walked the two of you to the bed. Gently and carefully he laid you down, following suit, placing himself on your side. You both curled into each other, limbs tangling into knots you never wanted to untie.

His fingers ran up and down your spin as you hand splayed out on his chest. Never had you felt so at peace and so perfect.

“You really liked me before you started on the show?” he asked suddenly.

Tensing a little, your eyes crept open as you looked up at him. “Is that weird?”

“A little,” he admitted with a chuckle, looking down at you. “But I’m oddly fine with it. It’s actually kinda hot.”

“Hot?”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “You got to live out your fantasy, and I got to live out mine.”

You baulked. “ _I’m_ your fantasy?”

“You were. Now? Now your mine… if that’s okay with you?” he asked, reminding you that the guy who’d just made your insides scream and sing at the same time was also sweetheart.

Seeing the slight hesitation in his eyes, you couldn’t help but smile up at him. “It’s okay with me if you can be mine, too.”

Relaxing, he smiled back at you. “Deal,” he agreed.

Your smile grew and eyes fluttered closed once more as you snuggled into his side, prepared to sleep for days and never leave this bed again.

“By the way… we’re going to be doing body shots every chance we get. Seeing you lying there, being able to touch you like that… it was hot.” You could hear the grin on his lips. “Even hotter knowing all those people saw you leave with me.”

Laughing, you slapped at his chest lightly. “Shut up and sleep, Jared.”

“Come on, you know it’s hot,” he pushed, grin still there, arms pulling you closer.

Neither of you said another word, letting the buzz of your activities lull you to sleep, the knowledge that you would wake up in his arms assuring you that from here on out your nights would be filled with nothing but dreams and Jared.

**Bamby**


End file.
